starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Venom Full Power
Venom Full Power/ 2nd Form abilty's can be slime and take over control of his enemy's and can corrupt minds Venom can teleport, attack and move at high speed, in addition to being able to withstand some blows (unlike the original jake). Venom also can use a wide variety of Weapons and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat.variety of Unique abilities. Venom possesses poisonous bodily fluids. Venom can create ooze, slime, and goo of every consistency or viscosity, whether sticky, slippery. Some types of goo may be toxic or carry a disease of some kind. Venom become stronger, faster, more durable, when he come in contact with poison. he can heal himself and others using poison. can transform his body completely into poisonous substances. Venom transformed form is anatomically identical to his normal form, aside of being made of poison, in which case, it contains all to organs and is somewhat vulnerable to attacks. Alternately, Venom can transform into homogeneous matter, without any part of his form being more important than the other. Venom's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced or evolved far beyond that of a normal Person . And Is completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Venom can transform matter and objects, including living beings, into toxins and poisons. Venom has the ability to project an area of poison that can infect his surroundings. Venom can utilize poison in physical combat, making his every touch potentially fatal. He can utilize variety of poisons, ranging from pain-inducing, disorienting, nauseating to lethal poison. Venom is able to surround Himself within a toxic matter like aura. Venom haves enhanced strength from the aura, deal corrosive damage to others. He could also be able to make his aura like a shield,The more people come any closer they will be poisoned more. Venom can teleport Himself anywhere via poison/venom. Merging with the venom/poison and appearing anywhere from the same element. Venom becomes the embodiment of poison and can spread poison and corruption where ever He go. Venom can also create brand new poisons and toxins from his own body.Venom can create, control and otherwise manipulate acids, bases and other caustic/corrosive substances, controlling the causticity, where and how the acid affects the object, amount of fumes it releases. Venom possesses claws that are coated with or secrete natural venom, which can extend to the victim and when the victim is cut by the claws. The poison can have a variety of effects, ranging from sedation, paralysis, and instant death. Venom can create, shape and manipulate radioactivity, the process by which a nucleus of an unstable atom loses energy by emitting particles of ionizing radiation.Venom can cause a nuclear explosion, either from Himself or a Area. Venom can release infectious energy/substances over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. Venom can control the minds of others with targets being completely subject to their mental control. If the victims were placed into a semi-conscious state, they may not have any recollection of the previous actions that they performed while under its effect.